Love Your so called Secret Admirer
by PuSHPiN
Summary: How many times have you gotten a secret admirer letter on Valentines Day? Well, Lily’s had none. Until her Seventh Year. Was it because she had changed over the summer? Or was it because some one was trying to make anyone jealous? UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

****

Love Your (so called) Secret Admirer

How many times have you gotten a secret admirer letter on Valentines Day? Well, Lily's had none. Until her Seventh Year. Was it because she had changed over the summer? Was it because she was popular? Or was it just because her secret admirer was trying to make someone else jealous? Guess we'll find out!

It was the first day of February. Lily pulled herself out of her comfy bed in the Head Girls room. She had a wonderful sleep, dreaming that soon her true love would come and rescue her from James and his little followers.

Lily was one of the smartest girls in Hogwarts, but she had some competition. James Potter, Head Boy. Not only was he one of the smartest guys in the school, but he was also the most popular guy in Hogwarts. No Competition! Lily had always beat him in all the classes they had, but James only fell behind because he either didn't do his homework, or he really didn't want to try.

James may have been head coach for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but James had lost against her when it came to either dancing or singing. She ruled over all. Lily had spent many of her younger years in singing lessons and the dancing had just come natural to her. Just like some of her friends, Lily was also pretty good looking.

As you may know, Lily had long, red hair and green eyes. She was also the tallest of her friends. There were 2 other girls with her. Laura and Steph were both blonde but only Laura was fairly girly. Steph was the shortest and blue eyes, while Laura was average and had blue eyes, too.

James hung out with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Peter was short and fairly chubby. How he got stuck with the Marauders, no one knows. Remus had sandy brown hair and he was also fairly tall. Sirius had shabby black hair and was shorter than Remus and James.

Now today, being very sunny and warm outside, Lily was lucky that she had Care of Magical Creatures first thing. The horrible thing about that was that she had that class with the biggest class clown, James. That's the only problem with that class. Now, if it had been any of the other Marauders, Lily wouldn't have cared, but no. She got stuck with the guy that bugged her the most, but she doesn't deny that she thinks its cute in a way.

Early Morning of February 1st

(Inspiration: Bounce by Sarah Connor)

Lily was ready and awake when she walked into C.O.M.C and placed her books near the edge of the bridge. Today they would learn about Buffuts: small flying creatures that travel by flight. These small bat-like creatures were able to disappear and re-appear within a matter of seconds to get away from their enemy. Lily was quite fascinated by any creature that could disappear, and just happened to be ready to learn more about the Buffuts.

James, on the other hand, didn't want to learn about any stupid flying creatures. Instead, he busied himself with only one other creature, Lily. James had this tendency to go through girls like a drunk guy goes through his beer on a Friday night. James was a pretty big player within the school, and unfortunately the girl he wanted the most wasn't attracted to him by his looks. Well as far as he knew.

"Class, please come closer and stay very quite. We cannot afford to lose any other Buffuts to un-excusable noises." Miss Longerst, C.O.M.C teacher, said a loud, starring intentally at James and Sirius, who chuckled to themselves once she had looked away.

"Now class, I shall put you in groups of 3, hoping that everyone will work well together." she said again, and looked over at Sirius and James once more.

"Group One will include Jesse Klonsi, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans," Miss Longerst said. Lily look pleased to be placed with 2 other students who she knew would want to work hard, "Group Two will include James Potter, Amelia Hunter and Olivia Tanner. Group Three..." Miss Longerst kept talking as Lily felt a slight cool breeze flow over her shoulders. She looked over her left shoulder. Nothing. She looked over her left shoulder. Nothing. Lily then shook off the shivers and followed the class over the bridge and to the other side. There she met up with Jesse and Remus.

"How should we start the essay?" Lily asked instantly. She liked getting a head start on things.

"Well, I was thinking that we should probably get to know how the Buffuts use their powers to good use." Jesse said. Lily nodded in agreement. They moved over near the wall toward a small brown Buffut. It had a small Mohawk of blue and the yellow in its eyes stood out like a bright light. Remus moved a little faster than he had wanted to, scared the poor little Buffut and it was gone in a flash. They stood there almost a minute before it reappeared.

"Close." Jesse whispered into Lilys ear. Once they had set up their work near the creature, they were able to find out new information on the creature that they hoped no one else would have.

After almost half an hour went by during class, James came and sat with Lily and Remus. James stared at Lilys hair, before Lily looked up and glared at him. James gave a smirk and began talking to Remus. James had almost spent 10 minutes with them, when Olivia Tanner walked over.

Olivia Tanner. Small. Pathetic. Stupid. And dull as a post. The only thing that she is good at is putting on her make-up. And this week, she just happened to be James' new girlfriend.

"JAMES! I cant do this work myself you know!" Olivia shouted as she stood above him. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was a spoiled princess. James stood up and gave her a look of stupidity. Olivia looked furious. Lily looked interested, and so did the rest of the class!

"James... I don't think this is working anymore. You don't seem to care about how I feel. All you ever want to do is hang out with your friends!" Olivia shouted, which scared all the Buffuts into disappear mode. James stood, un-surprised. Lily guessed that he had never liked her in the first place, he probably just went out with her to see if he could make it to third base!

"James, its over!" Olivia cried, "I'm moving on James! Don't stop me! ITS OVER!" Olivia said, and with that she went back to Amelia and they began to do their work. James just shrugged and sat back down with Remus.

"James! How could you! She really liked you, you know!" Lily said with a strict tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but she wasn't really the one for me. That girl over there, now SHES the one for me." James said as he pointed out her best friend, Laura. Laura had a way with the guys. She was flirtatious. Lily didn't say anything, but went back to work. After a few minutes the bell rang, and Lily headed to the Library for some extra studying.

Once she reached the library, she wasn't prepared for the letter she found in her bag. It was in a pink envelope with her name in blue on the front. Lily opened in carefully, unaware of what was in it.

oo.. suspense! Well I hoped you liked it! R&R and then maybe ill add some more exciting facts! YA!

luv UR fav writer... Miss UnExpected


	2. The Big, The Bad, and The Harmless

**The Big, The Bad, and The Harmless**

Once she reached the library, she wasn't prepared for the letter she found in her bag. It was in a pink envelope with her name in blue on the front. Lily opened in carefully, unaware of what was in it.

"Dear Lily,  
  
You are the light in my heart, and the warmth in the winter. My love for you has grown over these past few days. I cannot say how much I love you, because words are not enough. Whether you know it or not, I will always be here for you.  
  
Love You Secret Admirer"

Lily was surprised. She NEVER got any 'secret admirer' letters. She hardly ever got letters! Lily placed the letter back into her backpack. 'Probably some joke' Lily thought to herself as she pulled out her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.  
  
After an hour of doing homework, it was almost time for lunch, so Lily made her way down the corridor and went back to the common room. There she would be meeting up with Laura and Steph. Just as she sat on the red couch across from the fire, Laura walked in, crying, and Steph was right beside her trying to comfort her. Lily quickly go up and ran to them. Laura had her hand over her eye and was having trouble breathing from all the crying.  
  
"Laura! What's wrong?" Lily asked. Lily tried to pull Lauras hand away from her face, but she pressed her hand harder onto her eye.  
  
"She and Olivia got into a cat fight. Olivia suspected that Laura had taken James away from her, so she hit her with a book, and the edge hit her in the eye." Steph said, speeding it up so Lily could help calm down Laura. Lily quickly ran to her purse that still lay on the couch, and pulled out 2 calmazationizer pills for the highly emotional.  
  
"Laura, take these NOW!" Lily said, pushing them into her mouth. With one big gulp, Laura swallowed and within a matter of seconds, Laura had calmed down, wiped her eyes and just sat there.  
  
"Laura, can I please see your eye?" Lily asked carefully. Laura slowly removed her hand from where it was placed on her face, only to reveal a very swollen, dark eye. There were even marks from where the book hit her. Lily stood up.  
  
"Well we might as well take her to the hospital wing, and then we can go for lunch. Steph nodded as the helped up Laura and carefully helped her out of the common room.   
At the lunch table, they saw that Olivia and her group of friends, were again, talking of what went on in the Hallway just a few minutes ago. Olivia seemed to laugh about the whole incident. Lily and Steph were sitting at one end of the table, both eating salad, when the Marauders came up and sat beside them.  
  
"How's Laura?" James asked caringly.  
  
"she'll be fine." Lily retorted. "Why would you care anyways?"  
  
"Well, she looked like she was hit pretty bad. Why, now I cant care about a friend of mine?" James asked  
  
"Friend? Umm, I don't remember you being her friend? When did you two become friends?" Lily stood up so she was almost eye level with James.  
  
"Why cant I be friends with her? Just because you don't like me doesn't mean that she doesn't?" James retorted. And with that , he got up and left to sit by himself. Lily was speechless. Normally, if James was going to walk away, his friends would come too. But this time they didn't.  
  
"What's his problem?" Lily asked Remus. Remus shrugged and sat down beside her and grabbed a chocolate muffin. Sirius looked over towards James. You could tell that James was depressed about something. But Sirius just sat down beside Remus, to think of any ideas of how to get James happy again.  
  
"Does anybody have any ideas of what we should do tonight?" Sirius asked everyone that he was sitting with.  
  
"Tonight, Tonight, Were going to party tonight..." Lily was singing to herself. Sirius looked astounded.  
  
"Lily, great idea!" Sirius said, running towards the common room. Lily looked up all confused, but then just kept on eating. 


	3. Its MY Party!

Sirius walked into the Common Room, and posted a huge sign on the message board. The sign said:

**PARTY TONIGHT.. STARTING AT 8 AND WILL END SOMETIME DURING THE NIGHT! BRING YOU SINGING VOICE AND YOU DANCING FEET! KARAOKE AND DANCE COMPETETIONS! PARTY!**

Sirius was very proud of his poster. Right after he left, many girls crowded around the spot Sirius had just left.

"A party!" one girl called out.

"With Sirius!" another one shouted. And with that, all the girls sighed.

Later that night, when everyone was in the common room, Sirius stood up on a table to announce about the party.

"Lady's and Gentlemen! The Party is about to start! First off were going to have a Karaoke Battle, then after we will have our dance competitions!" Sirius announced.

Suddenly all the lights went out, and a single spotlight shown on the stage that they had created for this event.

"Welcome! To our KARAOKE NIGHT! Who wants to be first?" Remus announced to the crowd. All the screaming girls raised their hands and jumped around wildly.

"You!" Remus pointed to. Jennifer Mickleton was a small blonde haired girl with big blue eyes. She quickly ran up to the stage.

"So, who do you want to dedicate this song to?" Remus asked her curiously.

"My boyfriend! Johnny Hummle!" She said, giving a little wave to her boyfriend who was sitting near the fireplace. The lights went down again, and Jennifer walked up to the front of the stage.

Weekend Love

-Spice Girls

You thought that this was love But my plan wasn't that for us  
I thought that you would understand I don't want you for my full time man  
  
I like the way you made me feel that night  
It's something that I can't deny But I've been hurt before  
I can take it no more That's why that's why  
  
A weekend love is all it was Nothing serious because  
We're playing games, we're only young Get with it, it was just a weekend love  
  
You thought you'd break the rules You thought that I would be your fool  
And nowthat the tables have turned This is a lesson you didn't wan't   
to learn  
  
I like the way you make me feel inside It's something I just have to try  
But I've been hurt before I can't take it no more  
That's why that's why  
  
A weekend love is all it was Nothing serious because  
We're playing games we're only young Get with it, it was just a weekand love  
A weekend love is all it was Nothing serious because  
We're playing games we're only young Get with it, it was just a weekend love  
  
Don't try to make me believe That you've never hurt someone  
Now that pain has come back to you You thought the love you had was true  
Now you don't know what to do

Everytime I turn around your standing right there  
I really don't want you and I really don't care  
I can't think about you no, not forever What we had was good but there's much  
more better You try to blame me, I put the blame  
on you You play the game baby, I can play the   
game too You say you want me back, it's a simple  
fact Darkchild and all my girls got my back  
like that  
  
Love is all it was Nothing serious because  
We're playing games,we're only young Get with it, it was just a weekend love  
A weekend love is all it was Nothing serious because  
We're playing games we're only young Get with it, it was just a weekend love  
A little weekend love 

Jennifer walked off the stage during the round of claps that came from the crowd. She wasn't a bad singer. She had never had lessons, but she was pretty good.

"Ok! Next we will have Sirius Black, himself!" Remus announced. And with that, Sirius grabbed the mike from Remus and the music began to play.

O.. wat will Sirius sing? OMG. Guess we'll find out later! HOORAY!


	4. I Like That!

**

* * *

**

** I Like That!**

* * *

I Like That   
-Houston 

whooa whooo, i like that, i like that ,girl twirk that back ,whooo ,i like that ,  
i like that ,girl freak that back ,whooa whooo ,i like that ,i like that ,lets put tha money back ,  
whoo ,i like that ,i like that ,girl freak that backstorm bustin threw ,i see me i see you ,your body's callin ,ima put this in tha back ,  
ill show you ,put ya hands up ,shake it fast on me ,im lookin for what you need ,the keys in tha pocket and im ready to go ,im on fire like a rocket and im ready to blow ,  
dont stop get ready drop ,turn around and make it pop (pop) ,? just drop (drop)

whooa whooo, i like that, i like that ,girl twirk that back ,whooo ,i like that ,  
i like that ,girl freak that back ,whooa whooo ,i like that ,i like that ,lets put tha money back ,  
whoo ,i like that ,i like that ,girl freak that back

some of tha soldiers widin out ,got me back against tha wall ,girl i like that (i like that) ,  
girl you feelin me ? in between on fighting temptation ,comin over me (comin over me) ,  
i can feel the vibration (feel the vibration) ,off on me (off on me) ,dont stop get ready drop ,  
turn around and make it pop (pop) ,? just drop (drop)

whooa whooo, i like that, i like that ,girl twirk that back ,whooo ,i like that ,  
i like that ,girl freak that back ,whooa whooo ,i like that ,i like that ,lets put tha money back ,  
whoo ,i like that ,i like that ,girl freak that back i like that ,i like that ,lets put tha money back ,whoo ,i like that ,i like that ,girl freak that back  
yeah yeah yeah ,drop.. and let me see ya bring it back up top ,shes hot like a boiling pot ,  
on tha stove like wove here we go (here we go) ,i got me a piece of ya block tonight ,  
and im leaving wit somethin hot tonight ,she isnt got tonight ,stop... you thought i lost ya ,  
? it'll cost ya ,what i say ya get toss ya ,24's on tha whip i stay floss ya ,  
she wanna hang wit tha stars so i showed her my bracelet ,?? replace it whooa whooo, i like that, i like that ,girl twirk that back ,whooo ,i like that ,  
i like that ,girl freak that back ,whooa whooo ,i like that ,i like that ,lets put tha money back ,  
whoo ,i like that ,i like that ,girl freak that back (whoo)we all over ya body ,big thick got just start of tha party ,we aint gonna hurt nobody ,  
gimme thi gimme tha gimme thi ,(whoo)we all over ya body ,big thick got just start of tha party ,  
we aint gonna hurt nobody ,gimme thi gimme tha gimme thi 

whooa whooo, i like that, i like that ,girl twirk that back ,whooo ,i like that ,  
i like that ,girl freak that back ,whooa whooo ,i like that ,i like that ,lets put tha money back ,  
whoo ,i like that ,i like that ,girl freak that back  
  
yeah yeah yeah  
turn around from tha back and um i like that  
let me see it from tha front and uh i like that  
yeah you know how we do  
turn around ,come here ,let me see ya back!

Sirius stood on stage for a few minutes, receiving many cat calls, cheering and even getting a few flowers and roses from some adoring fans. Sirius couldn't have been more proud of his little display. But to make things more exciting, he took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd of girls.  
  
"Okay, any more volunteers?" Remus asked to the crowd. No hands raised up. "Okay well then I guess we'll just have to draw out of a hat." Remus pulled out a hat full of all Gryffindor members names.  
  
"The next person to come on stage is,.."  
  
Dun dun dun!! Haha guess u'll find out next time! Hope u liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Ever Had That Feeling?

* * *

Ever Had That Feeling?

* * *

".. Lily Evans!" Remus shouted into the crowd. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you think i'm getting up there, your so wrong!" She pointed out to Remus. Then Sirius stepped in.

"I think Evans is scared!" Sirius laughed, making Lily go beat red. If he thought Lily Evans was scared, he had another thing coming!

"Give me that!" Lily spat as she walked on stage and took the microphone out of Remus' hands.

Mirror Mirror  
-M2M

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me

Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one whos standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside me

I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind  
to say the kind of things I said last night  
Chorus: Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me

Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get it the way  
And you were here for the moment I was to blame

Chorus

If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
And bring my baby, bring my baby back to me

Chorus 3x

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see Mirror Mirror lie to me

The whole crowd of Gryffindors cheered for her. Lily took her bow and began to walk off stage. Remus was plainly shocked, unable to call out for the next volunteer.

"That was hot Evans." Sirius smirked. Lily just walked by him, not paying any attention to him. She was unaware of a glare coming from the other side of the room. The eyes of lust, staring her down.

* * *

The night had finally finished up. There were many people asleep on the stairs and on the floor. Only a lucky few had made it to their beds.

Lily Evans woke up early in the morning to a horrible head ache and to a memory of her performance. Looking back at it, she was proud. Those singing lessons did pay off.

She pushed herself off her bed and into the bathroom. Once she finished she walked back into the main bedroom and looked for some clothes, but while she was looking she noticed another letter sitting near the window. She walked over and picked it up.

"Dear Lily,

Your preformance last night was remarkable. It will forever be a dream come true. Who ever knew you had such a beautiful voice!

Love Your Secret Admirer"

Lily was flattered by the letter. Lily laughed at the thought that she did have sucha beautiful voice, but she never sang anything. Well, until last night.

Lily quickly got dressed and walked down stairs into the common room. Shr found Steph and Laura asleep on the floor nearest to Remus, James and Sirius.

"Steph, Laura!" Lily whispered into their ears as not to wake anyone else up.

"Hey, what time is it?" Steph yawned as she rolled over and hit Sirius in the head.

"Its almost noon." Lily laughed at her friend. Steph was now pulling herself up onto the closest couch and rubbing her eyes. Luara was just waking up. The boys were still asleep, to Lily's delight.

"Come on, are we going to lunch or what?" Lily chuckled to herself. Steph nodded.

"Yeah, give us a few minutes and we'll meet you down there." Laura told her as she finally made her way to the bedroom.

"Okay, bye!" Lily said and left the room. Once Lily was making her way down the stairs, she had this uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She looked all around, checking down all the hallways she passed. When she thought she was safe she made her way quickly to the dinner hall.

Unfortunately, her 'Secret Admirer' was still watching her every move.


End file.
